Draco
by storymaker1235
Summary: It was just another boring day at stark towers. That is, until the metal dragon busted through the window. The dragon was peculiar but the rider was even more so. The story of how Tony Stark and Leo Valdez meet. (THIS IS A ONE SHOT AND IS COMPLEATED!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, i really hope you like it. tell me what you think. This will probably be a two shot. also, if you like stories about tony meeting leo read my other story on it. the other story is about tony finding out that leo is his long lost nephew. I'm telling you right now that that story is much better than this story by a lot. i think that the first part of this story is good and the last part isn't. anyways i hope you like it. by the way i appologise for any spelling mistakes because i am that story has nothing to do with this story. now, I know that you are probably tired with my ranting so on with the story! Happy reading! **

Tony's POV

It was just another boring day at Stark Towers. That is, until the metal dragon bursted through the window. We were in the middle of another boring conference that just wasted yet another hour of my fabulous live. fury was going on and on about possible threats. Something about a kid that blew of the ST Louis arch at the age of 12. I really wasn't listening. The only reason i heard that part was because blowing up stuff is awesome.

"Stark, are you even listening to anything i'm saying?" Fury asked as his voice echoed around the conference room.

"Of course i'm listening. How dare you suggest otherwise?"

"Oh really." his eyes glittered with annoyance. I hate that look in his eye. It means he is up to something and usually I don't like it. "Well if you were listening so well than, why don't you do a recap of what was said in this meeting."

"Fine, we were talking about a 12 year old who blew up the ST Louis arch." I said with my arms crossed.

He rolled his eyes along with everyone else in the room,"Of course that's what you get out of this whole meeting. Do I even need to remind you of how important national security is." Cap's voice rang in my ear.

I was about to respond with one of my starkey comments when I noticed something silver fly by the window out of the corner of my eye. In a matter of seconds, it had run into the window smashing it to pieces. Everyone started to suit up. natosha got her guns out, client is bows, cap his shield, Thor raised his hammer, and Bruce was trying not to Hulk out on us. he was our last resort. I really didn't want to have my beautiful tower destroyed again. My suit wasn't in the room so I just had to wait until I got the perfect moment to have JARVIS send it to me.

When my vision cleared, my eyes rested on the most beautiful piece of machinery I have ever laid eyes on. Even though it was only about the size of a horse, it was scary. It was made of a silverish metal that seemed like it was glowing. It had wings with feathers on it that looked so realistic that if it were held next to a real feather, the real one would look like the fake. the mouth had sharp teeth that looked like it could snap my suit in half as if it were a toothpick. The ears was tall and pointy and were perked up as if it was listening for commands. The skin was made too look like scales and was carved beautifully. It was a dragon. The dragon started to move. Everyone had finally got out of their shock of seeing such a beast and raised their weapons. However, the dragon did not seem to think we were a threat and sat down. To our amazement, it started to lick his claws. It's claws were just a graceful yet frightening as the rest of it. its tongue looked like it was made out of a reddish rag. I just came to the conclusion that the dragon cleans its own metals by wiping it with it the rag thingy majigger.

"What is that thing, Stark!? And why is it in the conference room?!" Fury yelled at me. That made the dragon glare at him and growl as if he knew that fury was talking about him.

"Why do you all of a sudden think that I did this?"

"you are the most technologically advanced person in the world. NO ONE else is capable of making such a creature." he replied furiously.

"Thanks for the compliment, but its not mine. I wish it was, but its not." i replied sadly. I really do wish that I had made the creature. I also wish that I knew what kind of metal it was made out of.

Down below on the streets, you could just barely make out the sound of a whistle. it sounded like a good cab whistle. The dragon responded to this. he perked his ears up more and stared out where the windows used to be before the dragon broke them. He then did something unexpected. He jumped. And then flew. But not in the way you think. There were no thrusters, just his wings. To say I was shocked was an understatement. How could wings hold up something so heavy? We all ran to the edge and stared at him. It looked like he enjoyed flying. He went straight towards where the whistle came from and hovered in the air above the sidewalk. I could just barely make out a latter come out of his stomach and a figure climbing up it. a few minutes later, to our amazement, the dragon came back towards the hole with a boy, no older than 17, on his back. He was riding the dragon like a horse. Or flying horse. Like a Pegasus. Ugg. You know what I mean. He was coming straight towards us.

The dragon majestically landed is the same spot it had just moments before. Except this time he had a boy on his back. The boy was 17 and was hispanic. He also had point ears and looked like and elf. He go up and slid off.

"I know what you are thinking and no, i did not mean for my my dragon to run into you window. I put some artificial intelligence in him and he seemed to think that it was a smart idea to run into a window." He said shocking us all.

"Y-you made this?" i asked in a hoarse voice

"of course! i'm leo valdez bad boy supreme. and the ladies LOVE a bad boy"

"B-But your 17!" I yelled.

"So? I'm Leo Valdez!"

"Ya Ya." I said getting out of my shock. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Fury was glaring at Leo. Cap was waiting, shied in hand, for orders. Clint and Natasha were sizing Leo up probably thinking of the best way to take him down. And Bruse was looking at the dragon probably thinking about how it operator and what chemicals are used to make it operate. I soon decided that the best way to get information, other than hacking it, is to simply ask."Soooo, how on earth did you make that thing!?"

Leo fake gasped. "Draco is not a thing! he is a dragon. and unlike YOU, he has a personality and a heart." he had his arms crossed and a smirk was on his face. Mimicking leo's movements, Draco stood on his hind feet and crossed his front legs over is chest and I could of sworn that he had a smirk on his face as well.

"Well then how did you make 'Draco' ? "

He was about to reply when fury cut in" Stark, we have more pressing matters to deal with than asking him how he made it. First we need to neutralize it!"

I was about to tell him how heartless he was when Leo cut in instead," Look pirate dude, I don't know who you are, nor do I really want to know, but you can't just be threatening my dragon like that. Its not cool, man. Besides, I really don't want to be the person who those guys blame when Draco makes you explode with flames."

"Look kid, I don't know who you are, but you can't just be going around with a dragon. Besides, where did you even get him from?"

"I didn't 'get him' from anyone. I made him myself. Secondly, I don't take him everywhere I go. Its just that today he got bored and left to go find me. When I found him, I threatened to reprogram him so that he sounds like a british butler and always ends a sentence in 'yes sir'. Well, then he got mad at me and and ran away in the process he ran into you window." He then turned to his dragon and said,''you're still in trouble you know"

All of a sudden, the dragon started to make a bunch of creaks and squeaks in annoyance. We all just assumed that he would just ignore them but he actually responded to the creaks and squeaks. it went along the lines of this:

"Yes, you're still in trouble."

CREEK

"Because! you left the house without permission and you busted up a window! You seriously think that you could get away with that!"

SQEEK

" Well first of all you are going to talk like His *points at tony* AL"

The dragon exploded into a fit of squeaks and creaks. He was angry.

"Well you should've thought of that before you ran away."

the dragon then got a smug look on his face and creaked.

"well, because of that smart comment, i'm taking away your creak as squeak."

The dragons eyes got huge. They danced with fear. Then he whined

"I thought so." He walked over to the dragon and took away one of the scales. a small Ipad was underneath it. he started to fiddle around with the buttons. Tapping things here, there, and everywhere. "There, say something"

"Yes sir" a voice just like JARVIS came out of the dragons mouth. I just realized that all of us were frozen with shock.

"H-How?" I asked him. this is impossible for me to do. how on earth can a boy do it?

"How what?" his eyes were glazed with confusion.

"How on earth did you manage to make such a machine?" Draco growled at my words

"Two things. One, he is a dragon not a machine. He doesn't like people calling him a machine. Two, i'm just that awesome."

"But how did you make it?"

"I told you, I'm just that awesome."

"How were you talking to it?"

"A language I created for my dragons to speak. They can all speak English but I prefer for them to speak squeak and creak so that I know that no one is listening to our conversation. I mean, My dragons are my pranking partners when the Stoll's arn't around. I cant have news of the pranks getting around before the prank. Also if he needs to tell me something important, he can."

"Where did you get the supplies for such a project? how long did it take you to make him?"

"ummm, I got the supplies from my summer camp and I made it in about two days."

"TWO DAYS!"

"I know, I know. It took me longer than usual. I can usually make them in a day but this one had an attitude problem."

"I did not, sir"

"Yes you did. Now don't argue, its pointless"

"Does that mean that you have other dragons?"

"Yea, I have about five."

"Really? What are they powered on?"

"Magic. No i'm kidding. It runs on a arc reactor."

"You can make a arc reactor?!" I screamed at him. How could he get his hands on a arc reactor?

"yea, see." he walked over to the dragon and removed a scale and pushed button underneath. suddenly, the entire bottom part of the dragon disappeared and you could see a machine parts in the center.

"Where did you get an arc reactor?"

"I made it"

"well that clears it up soooo much."

"yep. " He said as he was twiddling his thumbs like he was board.

"I like you kid."

"Sorry, but your not my type" He said that with a smirk

I glared at him "that's not what i mean"

"Well, you should have clarified that more specifically then''

"What I meant was that your not that bad kid"

"Thanks?"

"Do you have a job?

"No."

"How would you like to be my personal intern.''

"sure."

"Great, You start tomorrow."

**Okay, I hope you liked it and i will update soon. sorry i left off on such a bad place but I cannot think of another place to leave off at. This is so far the biggest chapter I have ever done. wow. don't forget to review! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

**ALSO, DRACO IS NOT FETUS! ( I know I spelled that wrong spell check isn't working)**

**If you like this story, Please read my other story, "When mechanics meet"**

**This is the summary**

**When Maria stark dies, Tony gets her diary. Secrets are reveals and Tony needs to find his long lost nephew who isn't who he seems. His name, Leo Valdez. I am really bad at summary's so just read, its good. This is my second fanfiction ever. Please read and review. I really hope you like it. criticism is welcome please tell me when I make a mistake.**


	2. COMPLETED!

I just wanted to let you guys know that this book is compleated. Also, if you like this book, you will love my other book, When Mechanics Meet.

This book is about how Tony Stark's mother died and left him with her diary. In this, he decoders that he had a half-sister, Esperanza Valdez. He learns that even though she is dead, her son Leo is not. And thanks to social media, he knows just where to find him. Or at least find information to find him. How will this family reunion go? Thanks to a pirate and a dog, not so well. And if tony learns anything from this entire experience it would be not to give a demigod a spinny chair.


End file.
